Star Trek: Sword of the Gods
by zirronis
Summary: Saga is the start of a man trying to discover his faith... in the wake of past tragedies. Will the darkness that consumed his past finally conquer his soul?
1. Prologue

Star Trek: Sword of the Gods

Prologue by Nicole Clevenger

"Ma'am?" came the tentative looked up from the computer that sat on the polished desk in front of her. A short Ferengi (*short Ferengi? "Isn't that redundant?*) stood in the doorway. He looked as if he wanted nothing more to turn tail and run the other way, but he obviously had a mission here that he couldn't get out of. Morgan smirked of his fear. Had the rumors about her gotten that out of control? Was she so feared by the Ferengi aides kept around this place?

"Don't just stand in the doorway," she growled, gratified by the way the alien flinched. She half expected him crawl across the floor to the desk.  
>He didn't' crawl, but his hunched-over, head-down walk was close enough. He handed her a PADD without meeting her eyes.<p>

"This...this came for you this morning." She briefly considered giving him hell for not bringing it to her sooner, but his next words grabbed her attention and held on.

"Communications said they got the impression that someone has been trying to find you ma'am..."

She took the mini computer from him, staring at its blank screen as if she could find all the answers in its emptiness. Looking for all the answers in its emptiness. Looking for her? Who knew (or cared) where she was? And how could the have possibly traced her whereabouts? As far as her old contacts were concerned, Morgan Winter had dropped out of the universe. The only person she had said anything to was - Morgan's eyes returned to the Ferengi. "Go."

The simple command was plenty for the man he turned and left the room as fast as his short legs would carry him. Morgan vaguely watched his retreat her thoughts already returning to the PADD in her hand. Drathan Okona. It had to be. But why would he be getting in touch with her? Sure she sent him that brief communiqu , to let him know where she was, but she had never expected to hear from him. Hell, she still didn't know why she'd even contacted him. Some kind of buried sentiment? They'd had something together once...but that had been a long time ago. Had it been what humans called *for old time's sake?* *Enough, Morgan... If you want to know what the message is about why don't you try reading it?*

Taking a deep breath, Morgan sat on the edge of the desk and called up the message. So Ming was dead. She wondered if it was really true this time- it's not like was the first time she'd received that piece of news. Funny though-after all that they'd been through, Morgan had always thought that somehow she'd be there for the end. If only to spit on his cooling corpse.  
>Still as important as the news was it struck her as a bit odd that Okona would go through all this effort to track her down just to give her that information... Morgan noticed that the indicator was lit to show that the text continued. She must not have seen it at first, being taken by surprise with the news about Ming. Morgan touched the button to move up the text for the rest of the message...<p>

"Hey Morg, have you seen-" Tristan Karane broke off his query when Morgan looked at him, silent in tears leaving a thin tracks down her cheeks. He crossed to her side immediately. "Oh, sweet...what happened?"

Morgan wiped the tears away roughly with the back her hand. Tristan stood in front of her, looking completely unsure of what to do. She knew that the stunned look on his was directly accountable to the fact that he had never once, in all their time together, seen her cry. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away from him and moved to the chair behind the desk, PADD still in hand.

"Just leave me alone," she said softly, not looking at him.

"But, Morg.."

"Leave," she said with more force. She refused to let him see her crying. She didn't want anyone around her. Morgan glanced up to see Tristan's eyes flush green all the way to their points. It was something that happened only when he was very angry, or when he was trying not to show hat he'd been hurt.

"Fine." He turned and walked to the door.

Morgan resisted the impulse to call to him back and apologize. She had other things to deal with at the moment. She looked back at the screen. "...by the time you read this. I'll probably be gone from this corporeal existence..." Much to her surprise, she began to realize that there was an emotion in her that was rapidly gaining power over the sadness. Anger. "...by the time you read this..."

"How dare you do this to me?" she said aloud. *Com'on Morgan...*

by the time you read this...  
>by the time you read this...<br>by the time you...

With a strangled scream, Morgan threw the PADD against the wall. To add to her ire, the computer simply fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. As if it couldn't even be bothered with breaking into tiny pieces.

*Just like the others, Morgan. You should have known he'd leave you just like the rest of them...*

She buried her face in her hands and tried to get control. This wasn't his doing, not intentionally. He was sick, and - *All the pretty words, and he's still going to leave you. Didn't he make the promises? Didn't he swear he'd never let you go? Of course they all promise that, don't they, Morgan?* No, no, she wasn't going to pay attention not this time. The nagging voice could just go straight down into for the Hells and talk to itself. She had to decide what she was going to do next...

Probably. Okona had said probably. That meant that he might still be alive. Her first impulse was to run out of the office, find Tristan, and ask him for his shuttle. She could be at DS9 in a week, she thought. Who cared if she didn't know the way. Surely the computer could get her there...

The thought of Tristan brought her up short. She couldn't just leave; they had a business to run here, at least until the scam on the Ferengi Latnium Subcommission had been pulled off. Tristan needed her to finish the deal, and she'd made a she had to know what was happening... Morgan turned on the computer on the desk. Tristan's personal shuttle had a connection to a general Federation database- a feat she had never inquired about...sometimes it was best not to know- and she called up the link. The listing for the last recorded commander of the Deep Space Nine Station was Captain Benjamin Sisko. Morgan was reluctant to contact a Fleeter, but if Okona was in his care, she didn't have much choice.

Captain Sisko,  
>I request more information on the state of Drathan Okona, a man whom I have been told is being treated on your station. Please send me word as to his condition. I can be reached by communique at DS17.<p>

Your efforts are appreciated,  
>Morgan Winter.<p>

Morgan disliked long subspace messages as much as she disliked Fleeters. So she kept it short and to the point. DS17 was a Federation space station just at the border of the Ferengi territory. It was about ten light years from her current position, but Tristan had a contact there who would forward any messages. There was no way Morgan was going to trust the coordinates to their base to this Sisko person. Even giving him the location of the DS17 location made her uncomfortable, but she had to let him know how to contact her.

Morgan called Communications and instructed them to send out the message, addressing it specifically for Captain Sisko. Attached to that was a coded message, intended for the eyes of only one man. He knew how to decode it; it was something they had set up years ago. If he was still alive, he would read it. If not... If not, then he had left her without giving her the chance to say goodbye.

Okona,

To say that your message caught me by surprise would be a serious understatement. I hope that you get this...Okay, so I'm obviously at a loss for words. I know a first for me. I will say that I never thought that our parting would be the last I saw of you. So much unsaid and... Enough. The Drathan Okona I know is a fighter. So fight damnit. I can't get to DS9 just yet (business...where would either of use be without it? Happier, perhaps...) but you say the word, and I'll be there the second that I can. I'm counting on you fighting your way out of this so we can meet again. Because, I'm sure in the hells not going to set foot on a bloody Fleeter station, just to view your body. Got it? Sisko knows how to contact me.

Love,  
>Morgan.<p>

And now she was left to wait. She hated waiting. Morgan crossed the room to pick up the PADD off the floor. Maybe, while she was waiting, she'd she see what she could find out this Beseii Jesser... Okona mentioned. Maybe


	2. Chap 1

Star Trek: Sword of the Gods

Part One: Call of the Ancients

by Jayson Morriseau-Lussier

Okona lifted his face, it had been weeks before he had seen anything...

Dr. Julian Bashir looked over his patient, I cannot exactly tell what he has suffered, sir.

Sisko paused.. anything?

Bashir continued. To be honest sir..it seems, Commander Okona is awake..and is coherent, but I can t tell if he s actually responding to outside stimulus. Bashir tapped the PADD against his palm. to be honest sir..it has me baffled.

Sisko looked at Bashir. Do what you can, Doctor, we are going have to evacuate the station if the firefight heats up with the Jem'Hadar. Sisko looked at his old friend.

We ll just have to pray that Okona makes it through it.

Of course, sir. Bashir looked back at the BioMedical display unit.. puzzling. he muttered.

Captain s Log: Stardate: 50991.5 The battle with the Jem Hadar ensues, the station has taken heavy bombardment, from the Jem Hadar and Cardassian attack..Starfleet has ordered an evacuation of Deep Space Nine. Reluctantly I am forced to evacuate all Starfleet personal, with the assurance of the Vorta Weyoun assurance that no..attempts would be made to stop the Starfleet withdrawal. I have assured Major Kira that we will return..exactly when..is the question of course.

4 months later.

Commander Drathan Okona looked around the Jupiter Station s facilities. Any idea when Admiral Sateltek will be here? T he station EMH looked at Okona raising an eyebrow, I am doctor, not a executive assistant.

Not much of a conversationalist either. Okona retorted.

Commander, you reemerged from your coma only 2 hours ago..through no fault of my brilliant programming you are functioning well.

Yeah..whatever. Okona picked a PADD he had skimmed the PADD before, but he really couldn t believe the Federation was near its defeat against the Dominion..something in him refused to allow the belief in defeat take charge of him..as so many times before. So many times he found himself against forces that would have crippled any other man. But he just looked at the PADD..more than 3 Billion killed so far the figure staggered him. Just then Okona saw a figure he hadn t seen in several months..a slim woman, well proportioned..Morgan Winter. By the gods what are you doing here was all that Okona could say.

After we haven t seen each other for 8 months..that s all you can say to me? Morgan glared Okona in the eyes. Maybe it was a mistake to come here.

The EMH noticing the conversation had grown personal disengaged his emitters.

Okona considered what he had to say carefully. Morgan it s not that.. Okona shrugged. I really don t know what it is, this damn war with Dominion has everything turned inside out hell, I don t even know if I have an active commission with Intelligence any longer.

Drathan, you can t even say it can you? Moran eyes narrowed. You can t even tell me that you love me.

Love is not my nature, Morgan. Bastard damn you to hell if you only knew what I had been through. Morgan looked away. I suppose we have nothing left to say to one another then, do we?

I guess not. Okona looked down. Before Okona could raise an arm to defend himself he felt the her hand across his face..she walked out of the room holding back tears of frustration. Okona raised his hand to his cheek and watched her leave..he had not wanted to tell end it like that..but in his heart he knew he was not the same man..his heart had grown colder to shield him against regrets..but this time it wasn t working.

3 days later.

Having been postponed several times to meet with Sateltek..Okona was growing more and more impatient. Dr. Osmol was gathering data PADDs in the other room of the Infirmary, Okona decided to approach him.

Doctor, has there been any word of if I can see anyone? Okona seemed to grow more impatient with every passing moment.

Starfleet is sending a representative to meet you sometime today, Commander, nowplease just relax.

Heh relax how the hell am I suppose to relax when millions of people are dying everyday. Okona then turned to meet the intense eyes of a man that he had only met briefly once before Erik Matthew Hunter a young officer who had risen through the ranks establishing himself as a legend among his peers..he was even known to the Intelligence community..

You do it, by following the Doctor s orders, Commander. Hunter broke the silence first. Erik Hunter, Captain of the USS Endeavour. Hunter offered his hand to Okona.

Okona shook Hunter s hand. Commander Drathan Okona, unassigned. he said dryly.

Not any longer, Captain. You ve been assigned to take command of the USS Aberdeen and proceed to Sector 2478-Alpha.

On who s authority?

Mine. As head of the Omicron Task Force Fleet assigned to protect the former borders of the Beta Earmanni regime, who have asked us to provide aid against, just ripe for taking in Dominion terms.

I am not Starfleet.

You are now. Hunter added dryly. Listen Captain, the Dominion war has cost the Federation millions of lives...we are fighting to keep ourselves above the smoke. I have checked your records you ve excelled in diplomacy, technical knowledge, tactical situations..you even posted a near perfect score on the Kobayashi Maru Starfleet needs you.

I ll try..

You will. No excuses, Captain. See you at 0600 hours.

Okona watched Hunter leave the Infirmary..knowing his life had been turned upside down again.

He knew after awhile that all the hard work that he had put into making a name for himself in the Intelligence community. Okona knew that the scope of what Erik Hunter had offered was big a chance to command a Starship, such an offer only was given to elite officers and people who had the talent to command such a vehicle of immense power. Okona knew that his life wouldn t be the same, because of the awesome responsibility given to him. Starbase 72 was the sector base of operations, commanded by a staunch Vulcan by the name of Admiral Sateltek..and it would be the first time that DrathanOkona would answer to a superior officer other than J. Michael Henry, a man whom he had no love for.  
>Captain s Log Stardate: 51021.8 While conducting routine survey mission in the Beta Earmanni Sector, the Aberdeen encountered a subspace disturbance that read Scale 10. Commander Data-XT has informed me that the readings are consistent with a Transwarp shockwave. We conducted scans throughout the system to see if we could track down the origin, but it is likely that the Transwarp conduit originated from a deep source that is beyond conventional scans. We are continuing this investigation to see if we can track down the source.<p>

"Captain, can you determine the reasons we recieved a level two distress signal from Starbase Sigma-One?" Sataltek asked dryly. Okona sat back in his chair looking into the face of Admiral Sataltek, he sometimes hated talking to Vulcans, the emotionless, stoic, a thousand other terms seemed to rush to Okona's mind.

"No sir, but we have determined it is not a Borg Conduit." Okona began. "And we do know it is a very old pathway. In fact it is a high technological feat, but we can't determine who are what constructed it, sir."

Sataltek raised an eyebrow. "I see. Do you expect a threat besides the current gravatational annomalies that we are experiencing?"

"Well, I think we should investigate it and see where if anywhere it leads, but I don't forsee any 'theats'."

The Vulcan admiral raised an eyebrow again. "Nor, do I, Captain. I will issue a yellow alert standing for the immediate sector until you report back." Sataltek paused. "Good luck, Mr. Okona."

Okona raised his hand in a split finger Vulcan salute to the admiral. "Live long and prosper, sir." Okona turned off the the console.

The conversation with Sataltek had left Okona wondering how a Vulcan with such control and poise would ever want to serve among humans. Humans sometimes seem to be the worst being that he could ever hope to associate with. But he was half-human himself so the logic in the matter would not be much for a debate if he ever decided to discuss the matter with anyone other else that he considered inferior. *There you go again, Drathan. Always overanalyzing everyone and everything. Can't you just accept people for what they truly are, instead of how you would like them to be?* The thought unsettled Okona. He truly wasn't the man that he had grown up to be. Having spent many years in the underground had given him a insight into a life that he could never understand. He pledged to serve and protect the Federation, but when the issues who he thought should and could be saved, among a godless force like the Dominion trying to bring 'order to chaos.' Was he any better? Was he so judgemental in the fact that he ignored the well-being of what others had to deal with. **Just don't overanalyze, Drathan.** was the thoughts that rang around in his head.

Primary scans of the Beta Earmanni Sector provided no clear clues to what was ripping the fabric of time and space. In fact in had been several hours since the last disruption had been cataloged. One thing was certain, Drathan felt in his soul that they had only seen the beginnings of a life that he only knew in passing. Life on the outside had become his reality for the here and now.

The day had offered Okona no solace. His dreams were of a tortured man trying to bring about and end to the insanity that raged in his mind. He was alone, it seemed. By himself to seek the answers that had evaded for such a long time. But the memories of another time, drifted into his heart.

15 Years ago..

Drathan Okona had spent years modeling his love of engineering into an artform. He did projects for the local school system to show his talent for looking for answers that the ordinary person hadn't foreseen. The problem was many times that Drathan looked for those answers they always seemed to find themselves under his nose. He often took that as challenge that he to his ability. His guardians told him that he had the talent of a Starfleet engineer, but Starfleet was such a long way from where he was now, just a passing thought.. he had so many of them.

"Drathan, are you busy?" a familiar voice crossed his concentration, causing him to curse his infatuation with Fenna Kellogg.

"Hi, Fenna." Drathan felt his pulse racing.. of all the people in the colony.. Fenna was the one that he couldn't get his eyes off. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, but then Drathan with the grease and dirt on his clothes couldn't pass with that tag either.

"You got out of school early," Drathan smiled

Fenna blushed and mimicked Okona's favorite word. "aye."

"So?" Drathan pursued the matter.

"Well, I was thinking that you are leaving for Starfleet Academy in couple days, and I really don't want to wait for you.. Drathan.. I think that we should break it off." Fenna tried to hold back her tears, she obviously had been thinking about what she was going to tell Drathan for quite awhile.

"I thought your father gave you permission to date an older boy?" Okona's face became very disturbed.

"He did. He even likes you, but you are leaving here, and you won't be back for a while. Besides Johnny Sirole said he really likes me."

"Fen? I thought you and I were an item?" Okona's face became red with anger and fear losing her. "Fenna!"

Fenna laughed uncontrollably then she pointed her finger at him. "Drathan! You should have seen your face." she continued to giggle.

Okona became confused. "I don't understand."

Fenna stopped laughing and pressed her lips against his and embraced the confused boy.

"Will you write me often, Drath.." she batted her eyes at him. "I know the Academy has dozens of girls there. You won't forget about me will you?"

Okona stroked Fen's hair "Silly bird, I could never forget about you. I promise to write everyday. I will come back when I get leave. We can celebrate the holidays like always, and..."

"Shhh.. Drath.. I know. I love you with all my heart, Drathan Okona." Fenn's reassurance to him seemed to comfort him even in his worst moments.

"I love you Fenna Kellogg."

"FENNA! Dinnertime!" a voice called from a nearby building.

"I better get home, Drathan, Daddy doesn't like to call me twice." Fen smiled broadly.

"Okay, Fen.. Can I call you tonight?" Okona asked.

Fenna nodded yes then batted her blue eyes again. Okona clasped his fingers with hers and gave her a good night kiss, and began walking to the Youth Center. He envied Fenn, she had a mother and a father. Having been raised by Starfleet Juvenile Inspectors was not his idea of an ideal arrangement, but he had little options living on Rigel III which was recovering from a Civil War. Okona reported to his dormitory he shared with another boy. The Starfleet personal was were nice for the most part, but they changed jobs to fast for Okona to attach any real feelings towards any adult figures. Okona laid on his bunk dreaming of driving a Starship one day, plotting courses, even the old Standard Orbit fascinated him. But his first love was for Engineering. He had applied to Starfleet Medical, but he had been rejected because his GPA was a little below the accepted average and Medical wanted the best for its program. Okona laid to the other side of the bunk, Fenna wasn't going to join Starfleet, but that wasn't a problem. He planned to marry Fenna after he got through the Academy. She had said she would waitfor him... and there was no one he loved more than her...

The dream shifted once more no longer on the desert plains of Tyco City, but on the starship that offered no peace to him the pain crept closer to his hear even more...

The nightmares continued as Okona looked at the window.."Resistance is Futile is all that he could remember.

Seven Years ago...

Wolf 359..that name still evokes a painful remnant in any Starfleet officer, so why had it seems so clear, was it because he still had nightmares about the assimilation of his friends, the death of his wife, or was it more.

"From this time forward you will service us. Resistance is Futile." Locutus of Borg proclamation rang out.

"To hell with that." Okona spouted from his science post aboard the USS Montana.

"At ease commander." Captain Osrak screamed above the commotion. "Lt. Jaffey, what's the status of Admiral Hanson's first wave?"

Lt. Jaffey a beautiful Vilassian women quickly ran her fingers over the ops panel "Sir, the Saratoga, Kyushu, Melbourne..all badly damaged."

"Lt. hail the flagship." Captain Osrak commanded with a more than usually gruff in his voice.

"No response, Captain." Jaffey quickly responded.

Osrak looked around his bridge. "I think it is quite clear that we need to engage the Borg..it was an honor to serve with you all."

Okona looked at Osrak, he trusted his judgment. So he had no trepidation about the future...besides they had been through life and death it seemed..and the Borg were really no threat.

"Commander Okona, keep those shield modulations at maxium intensity."

"Aye Captain."

The Excelsior class vessel entered the battle carnage it seemed, the bridge crew of the Montana each looked at each other.."Red Alert." the Klaxons sounded.  
>The excitement on the bridge seemed to overwhelm everyone...Then a thundering crash reverberated on the bridge.<p>

"We've been hit, sir." Ensign Wyle screamed over the commotion of the bridge.

"Damage report, Lt. Jaffey." Osrak quickly typed in his command console to change course and try and regroup. But before Jaffey could answer, another resounding blast hit the ship..the lights dimmed..Okona looked up from the floor of the bridge..quickly gaining his posture again.."Report!"..

No response from anyone. "Computer, emergency lights" the bridge lit up in a strange red hue, but he had seen it before. Quickly Okona scanned the bridge, Lt. Jaffey was still moving, Captain Osrak looked pale..he could tell that the captain was dead

"Elise..comon.." Okona struggled to get the Lieutenant to her feet.

Jaffey looked at Okona.."My leg is broken Drath.."  
>Okona looked around the bridge was more.."Computer..evacuation sequence..Okona Delta Two" he hit the ship wide Comm Channel "This is First Officer Okona..we have been boarded..repeat we have been boarded..Abandon ship!"<p>

The ship rocked again. "We gotta find Fenna..and Chryis.." Okona grew pale white. The Ship began evacuation sequence..loading the escape hatches, Okona only hoped that he was not too late..to save her..

Jaffey struggled to the Ops Console.."Drath..no life signs below Deck 4..they are gone Drath.."

Okona looked frantically around, trying to gauge his surroundings, the confusion was setting in, the Borg had boarded the Montana.. the hull had been compromised.. there was nothing left for Drathan to do. The life signs showed no one alive below decks, but in his heart he wanted to be certain, more than anything he wanted Fen.. But Jaffey and the others needed him to pull himself together so they could escape, the Montana was a doomed vessel.. He tried to reconcile that in his heart, because he knew that Fen would have done the same...

The dream shifted again.. this time Drathan stood in a shadowy thatches of bushes. He recognized this place as Q'onos. Okona had never been to this place before, but he recognized the Ch'Hatra Forest from the legends he had been read to as a boy the Federation Inspectors had tried to keep his Klingon heritage as much as possible, but little was known about Klingon culture except that from stories that had been told.

(((Do you see it, Drathan?))) a voice called out.. he looked around.

"What am I supposed to be seeing? And who are you?" Okona looked around, he knew he wasn't aboard the Aberdeen that much was certain.

(((I've been with you awhile now, Drathan.. can you hear me?))) the voice tendered its tone.

"I hear you.. who are you?" Okona's confusion mounted

(((I am the one who you call, et tah.. I am the one you need now.))) Okona wondered what the bloody hell the spirit was talking about. "Are you the Zen'dis, of the ancients?"

(((I am the one who seeks truth and life, Drathan. Your heart was opened to me, but now your heart closes on itself. I wonder why this is, because you are a man of passion, and intelligence much more than to allow that to happen.)))

"I am a man of pain, et tah. My life means nothing, hasn't for a long time as well." Okona tried to hide his cowardice in front of this spirit. He knew that humans believed in such things as corporeal spirits that descended down in the realm of terrestrial conscious, but he never accepted it. Even though Fenna had been a believer in a God herself.

(((It's time you open your heart Drathan and allow the man who would be the leader of men to flow. Give up your claims to hurt and dispear, and embrace me as your guide. The Ancients trusted me, so you must as well... Eshi se Ranor.)))

"Who is that?" Okona tried to question the spirit, but felt his presence leave. Okona's dream had wrought him with regret and despair. But the cooling effects of the et tah had soothed the pain. He no longer was concerned with pain per se, but it had left him wondering what the meaning of Eshi se Ranor was or who he was.

Awakening from his dream, Okona clicked open his console looking through the databanks on known terminology of the ancients or the T'kon. Okona had studied many of the texts since his first dealings with the spirit 8 years ago, now more than ever, Drathan felt the calmness that the ancients spoke of when they prayed to their deity.


	3. Chapter 2

Star Trek: Sword of the Gods

Part Two: Lair of the Dragon

by Jayson Morriseau-Lussier

Admiral Rachel Garrett reclined back in her chair. The war with the Dominion had not dampened her spirit, even though the causality reports came in. The numbers had been staggering. It was a wonder that the Federation had survived the conflict, still in tact.

"Admiral Garrett, you have incoming transmission from Captain Hunter of the Endeavour." a young ensign's voice piped down from outside of her command office.

"Put it through, James." Garrett had expected this communique ever since she had requested it from Captain Hunter, she was surprised by the Captain's prompt response. The figure of Erik Hunter appeared on her console. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Captain, thank you for responding to my communique . First of all I'd like to congratulate you and your crew for a job well done at the Battle of Versois. Starfleet Tactical Command is now studying your battle plans. Well done." she nodded.

"Thank you, Admiral. However, I get the feeling that this is not the reason that you requested a communique from me?" Hunter was famous for his attitude of wanting to get things down as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"Yes, Captain. Its about you promoting a one Drathan Okona to the command of the USS Aberdeen, that's a Galaxy class vessel if I am not mistaken." Garrett's voiced cooled once again.

"Yes I did." Hunter was quick in his response. "And its a decision that I don't regret whatsoever, Admiral."

"You may not question its merits, Captain, but I do." Garrett steepled her fingers.

"Drathan Okona has been brought to my attention as being a man that is not reliable in the heat of a battle. And you must remember that we are in the middle of Galactic War for our very existence."

"Yes I am fully aware of that, ma'am." Hunter matched Garrett's tone.

"And you must also be aware that Starfleet needs competent people in the right positions to help the Federation continue with its survival." Garrett seemed to not lose the tone in her voice.

"May I ask where this leading, Admiral?" Hunter could see the dissection of his decision of placing Okona in command.. and he didn't like it one bit.

"My point being, Captain. I don't believe that Drathan Okona is fit for Command of any type of Starfleet vessel. Particularly the Aberdeen, which is one only a few dozen Galaxy Class vessels that Starfleet has." Garrett pointed out the obvious she thought to Captain Hunter.

"I disagree ma'am. If you will look at Drathan Okona's record. He is an outstanding resume' as being a reliable Intelligence officer during the past five years and..."

"But Captain, he was very near the edge in joining that criminal Nevis Ming.. If I'll refresh your memory." Garrett seemed ticked off that anyone would question her judgment.

"Yes ma'am, I was privy to those events, but I will point out that Okona was instrumental in helping us expose the involvement and discovery of the Consortium, which I believe Intelligence knew nothing about. And if it had not been the work of Drathan Okona, Nevis Ming would still be in the Underground.. undermining the security of the Federation."

Garrett face became red with anger.. or embarrassment. Hunter was right. Starfleet had dropped the ball on the Nevis Ming issue. He had been able to hide his criminal activities all those years. And if it had not bee the work of Drathan Okona, the Federation would continue to lose valuable cargo ships.. sometimes some of that being weapons. "Very well, Captain.. but what about his indecisiveness in the field.."

"What do you mean, Admiral?" Hunter became puzzled by her change, he was thankful for the retreat that he was able to garner during their discussion.

"This morning Starfleet received a communique from the Aberdeen. It wasn't a systems report as we requested. It was a Crew reassignment sheet that we had drawn up for the ship. It was a request for a name change.. " Garrett raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Hunter became puzzled by the Admiral's vagueness.

"Eshi se Ranor.. who once was known as Drathan Okona. When we requested a reason for the name change. He responded only by saying that he was finally following what had finally believed to be the change that his god wanted him to be."

"Eshi se Ranor, eh? Well, I guess I'll have to change my protocols for the Task force.. because they were in alphabetical order.." Hunter poised a smile.. trying to lighten the mood, but the face of Admiral Garrett hadn't changed.

"This man is your responsibility, Captain. If he fails.. you go down with him. Got it?" Garrett quickly snapped.

"He won't fail, Admiral. I know the man.. I've fought on his side." Hunter became offended by Garrett's attacks.

"Very well, Captain. I'll leave this in your capable hands then." the viewscreen clicked off.. Hunter could only hope that Eshi se Ranor would hold up to be better than Drathan Okona's record of being on the edge... he knew that Okona lived in turmoil.. maybe se Ranor would be the Phoenix of him..

The cooling winds of Hyderon II let its mark on his heart. Of all the people that he wanted to be dealing with Daimon Flogg was not one of them. His grounds on Camus IV seem a million light years away. But he couldn't argue with the fact that he was lucky to be alive.

Flogg wasn't known for his cordiality, some that he preferred more than most things

"So from a grandmaster to a petty weapons merchant. How times have changed, Nevis." the Ferengi sneered as he stippled his fingers.

"Yes an enigma.. I am sure." Ming's words also seemed cool and calculating, but then previous conditions he wouldn't have allowed anyone to speak to him in that manner. But like he said, times had changed. He was just lucky to be alive not even the arctic winds of Hyderon could dampen that.

"What will you be needing, Nevis?" Flogg seemed to revel in his superiority of the grandmaster, "torpedoes, phaser arrays... Orion slave girls?" his spiked teeth let a bellow of a characteristic Ferengi laugh.

"Information... important information, Daimon." Ming seemed less than amiable to allow the further personal humiliation shroud his darkest intent.

"Ahh, now you have rely on the services of the Ferengi Commerce Fleet. Indeed, times have changed," the Daimon hadn't hit his stride "well.. considering the Consortium has offered us a profitable margins.."

Ming nodded. The Ferengi had displayed a repartee of an Andorian politician, but the cunning of a Romulan Tal'shiar agent. "I am looking for someone. Someone who can help restore the Consortium or at least help myself exact revenge on him.." Ming seemed to dissuade himself of the strict formalities that he demanded in his domain. "Her name is Alianora Liffey, she's a human of sorts."

Flogg's face changed from signs of amusement to an underlining tone of regret that he had offered Nevis any sort of discount. "The CUE head?"

Ming's lips curled a smile. "I see you've heard of her."

Flogg's retreat from his arrogant tone, and aggressive mannerisms quickly vanished. "Yes, who hasn't that isn't involved in the Intelligence business. Finding her is another story, however."

"You mean you don't want to reveal where she is, or is it that you do not know where she is?" Ming raised an eyebrow, he seemed to be finding Flogg's weakness' the more the probed the Ferengi.

"I know how to contact her, but I do not know where she is.." Flogg sneered.

"Well, my good man. I am looking for her, and since you seem to be able to offer that sort of assistance. Why don't you help me locate the mysterious, Alianora Liffey." Nevis Ming could feel his prey backing away now. He loved power to manipulate the circumstances. "I am sure the Consortium would compensate you handsomely for your efforts."

"I will not." Flogg tried to show off a false sense of defiance, just the bait that Ming had hoped that he would.

"Is it that you cannot or you will not?" Ming pressed the issue.

"Because everyone that has sought her, has ended up dead. And I don't feel like becoming a rotting corpse." Flogg tried to retake command of the situation.

"I can assure you that your name would not be used if you allowed me to contact her. In fact. We could reward the Commerce Fleet with trading favors with other governments that we have been able to procure on our lists." Ming smiled knowing that Flogg had no choice than accept a bribe... it was the Ferengi way.

"Very well, Ming.. but if you drag my name or my ship into this.. so help me I'll..."

"Not to worry little man. The problem is my hands now.. Not to worry." Ming quietly added. He loved dissecting a prey, squeezing it of its life. Now there was a far more dangerous prey to go hunting for. That not many people had been successful in garnering. Alianora Liffey's reputation of leaving death and dying behind her had an appeal for Ming. But contacting her was going to be tricky without tipping off Federation Security that he still lived. Nevis Ming tugged at his coat, Hyderon had proved to be an awakening for him. Something that he had wanted and needed for personal assurance that the loss of the Consortium.. was only temporary. He knew the man that had ousted him from his position... Beseii Jesser. Jesser was a man that Ming had molded to take the reigns of power after the failure to persuade Okona to join his ranks. Ming had used several tactics to get the young man in his fold, but Beseii Jesser had proved to be more complex in his higher order of thinking.

*Cloak and dagger, what humans call the business..* Ming's thoughts trailed back to a time when it was easier to make deals, bribe officials to get favors from governments. He knew that game well, but it had been destroyed by Drathan Okona for it he would suffer greatly, he could only hope.

The business of transporting illegal good through Federation borders had become more difficult with the involvement of the Dominion for the past few months. Nevis Ming wanted a quieter scenario to operate in, but those options didn't exist. Hoping valuable contraband to make it through potential warzones, and occupied Dominion territory, made it nearly impossible to fully guarantee the safety of the goods that Ming wanted to still give to his customers, as a boy he could remember his father telling him how the Cardassians were brutal and forceful people that wouldn't stand for any sort of rebellion. He had heard about the Bajoran atrocities, he could only wonder why fate forced beings to be so cruel to one another. But here he was making deals to bring his organization a fortune to allow the opportunity for the customers to wage war on each other, and destroy one another. He could dismiss the fact that he was a man of fate... a God in some respects.. It was a power that he enjoyed most about delivering weapons to the waiting hands of others plotting death and destruction. Fate or not, it was good for business and he was only to happy to oblige. Ming's ship continued its final orbit around the ice-world of Hyderon II. Rebirth or not, it was his chance to offer the Consortium council fruits of a deal, that he hoped would lead to the ultimate end of Okona. Such paths in any other direction would be pointless and he knew it.

"Orbit, complete." a rough looking Bolian glanced back to Ming's seat.

"Very well, lock disrupters on the Chamaara." Ming looked forward towards the viewscreen. The Ferengi had told him not to involve him or his ship in any search operation to look for Alianora Liffey. "Fire."

The star-cruiser fired a disruptor beam towards the Ferengi Mauder vessel. Ming watched as the Flogg and his ship went up into a million bits of fire. He decided the best course of action was to eliminate the middle men, and take the action straight to the heart of the cancer. He couldn't get his thoughts of the personal betrayals that he had encountered these past few months. Commander Okona would see the end of his blade.. and he would crush his beating heart in his fingers as Okona would slowly die.

"Systems download from the Ferengi ship was successful, sir." the nervous Bolian called back to his master.

"I expected no less, Ketoni." Ming arose from his chair. "Feed the information to mychambers. I do not wish to be disturbed, until we reach Camus.."

"Yes, my lord."

Lissa MacDonald hadn't seen Liffey seem so distant in quite some time. Of course not much could be said for the mood of the Center of Universal Espionage or CUE as it was known.. in the first place. The disappearance of Morgan Winter, breach of security was a real concern now, and Crowley wouldn't be happy if the information had fallen into Kobe's hands, or for that matter... The Federation.

"Ma'am, you haven't eaten in three days." MacDonald tried to soothe the moment, but nothing seemed to lighten Liffey's mood.

"If I need a nursemaid, Lissa.. I would have asked." Liffey sneered.

MacDonald tried to find what was bothering Alianora, but like most cases Liffey hadn't wanted to volunteer any information on what she was thinking. Time had been tough, what had been lucrative to sell to the highest bidder no longer existed. Only two real sides existed, and both of them were determined to blow each other of the galaxy. The objectivity was clear, she could either choose to aid the Federation which she despised or she could aid the foreign power that had proved step for step as powerful as the Federation maybe more so... The Dominion.

"Ma'am? Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" Lissa MacDonald tried to sense how she was feeling, but it didn't help much. Seeing how insistent on how she was trying to be Liffey softened her response to her.

"No that's okay." Liffey quietly muttered. A CUE security guard appeared in the room, he tried to show respect, but it was more of fear showing through. It pleased Liffey that her reputation hadn't diminished any.

"There's a communique for you from a man called the Grandmaster. He seems insistent to talk to you." The guard tried to bestow a sense of respect.

"Put him on." Liffey spoke with a quiet hiss. "You may go."

The guard quickly paced himself out. Liffey hit the console bring the face of Nevis Ming to the display screen.  
>Nevis Ming reclined back in his chair. "The problem that I can see Ms. Liffey, both of us want something."<p>

"You don't have anything I need, Nevis. Besides if you are calling yourself the 'Grandmaster' again, it means that you are in trouble with the Consortium Council. You haven't chosen to use that title for a long time." Liffey responded.

"Yes it does state my authority does it not?" Ming tried to sound cavalier, but he found it impossible to hold up much of a front. "How by chance would you know that?"

"I know a great many things, Nevis.."

"Too much knowledge often leads to an early demise, Ms. Liffey."

"Save your threats Ming or you'll see how I perform medieval castration." Lissa MacDonald broke into the conversation. Ming's face wrinkled from the thought. "That can only be the lovely voice of Miss MacDonald, no doubt."

"Threaten Alianora again, and I will see to your personal torture and execution."

"As wonderfully delicious that may sounds, I really rather speak to your employer." Ming's voice commanded attention.

Liffey cast a playful smile. "Why Nevis, I thought you were a proponent of such things."

"Most times, I am a great actor on that stage, Alianora. But my concerns or more to that fact Drathan Okona's double cross of me has hindered Consortium business considerably. And the fact that he seems to join Starfleet now has something of a hero." Ming paused.

"I also know that Morgan Winter has broken ranks with the CUE and decided to pursue business matters with that arms dealer, Tristan Karane"

"Yes. Something of a thorn to me.. I do know that Okona has taken command of the U.S.S. Aberdeen and changed his name because of religious convictions of some sort." Liffey waved her hand nonchalantly.

"A new identity eh? Wouldn't be the first time that he's done that." Ming face scowled a bit. "What umm is his name now?"

"Eshi se Ranor."

"se Ranor as in a keeper of the faith? " Ming recognized the T'konian name.

"Something like that, he's gone spiritual. Which makes him very... " she paused for a few moments. "dangerous."

"Agreed." Ming nodded. "Perhaps we can help each other, Alianora."

"I can't trust you, Ming.. Never have and never will." Liffey lowered her tone.

"Very well, I will make you an unbinding agreement then. I will make it possible to have Morgan Winter eliminated.. if you can tell me where Okona is now."

Alianora Liffey raised an eyebrow tempted by a rival, it seemed Liffey danced on the lines of grey as she preferred. "Perhaps something can be arranged Nevis." she pursed a smile.

Six Weeks Later

Captain se Ranor, had spent the morning in prayer (his devotion to the et tah seemed to consume his soul from times.) Living in a tumultuous life was his signature of life he thought.. Fenna never promised he'd see the light of the day where he would command a starship. But that was the game, a friend once told him.. "you play the Fleeter game.. they give you dog biscuits to keep you hooked." That sort of logic appealed to the days when devotion seemed like a lost art of another man.. known to her as Drathan. The illusions of Nevis Ming pulling off his own death.. just to keep the Federation Security without discovering the Consortium operations had grated Eshi more than anything.. his very soul had been devoted to the destruction of Nevis Ming.. and vice versa. Both men hell bent on personal gloating over the demise of the other... then there was Morgan..

Having that confrontation with the woman he considered his equal in life and beyond had destroyed the last remnants of Drathan Okona forever trying to force himself from self destruction he retreated to the confines of the ancient faith of the T'kon, whom he had contacted and had been able to restore what was left of the former man The Borg or Fenn's death and Ming's continued existence were the failures that the Holy one could hold over his head but she knew him she knew tortured his soul but it had been over for months now.

se Ranor looked over the fuel consumption reports the USS Aberdeen occupied a rather dull morning not to mention he hadn't programmed the replicator to make a descent cup of tea he hated not having a cup of mint tea.

"Captain's Log: Stardate: 51311.2 After testing all major systems of the Aberdeen. The Ship is ready to go. Thankfully, the Dominion activity has quieted down. I am still reeling from the decision of Captain Keronn Tharash to resign his post and take Hunter's place as the Dominion captive. T'yreth is serious trouble. But it was his decision his fate has he likes to say I just wish he had not decided to play hero again. As for the return of Erik Hunter, I am glad but the Captain and I haven't spoken with each other yet. Fates know what he went through." se Ranor sat his tea on his desk looking out the starfield as the Aberdeen warped to Starbase 72 to discuss strategy with Admiral Sateltek.

"Bridge to Captain Ranor." a young lieutenant's voice broke the silence of the ready room.

"Go ahead." Eshi tapped his comm badge.

"Sir.. we are recieving a distress signal from a light cruiser, about 3 light years."

"Plot an intercept course go to Yellow Alert and open hailing frequencies I'm on my way." se Ranor headed to the bridge. although the Aberdeen was an old Galaxy Class cruiser she still had the power to make quick course changes, which was an advantage during war-time.  
>"On screen." the silhouette of a small light cruiser appeared on the Viewscreen. "Life signs?"<p>

The swift hands of Lieutenant Jaxa..punched the LCARS display bringing up the results. Eshi hoped for. "Aye, Captain, one life-sign but its fading."

se Ranor nodded. "Very well, beam them to..."

The bridge of the Aberdeen shook.. se Ranor took a hold of the arms of the Comm chair. "Report!"

"Two Jem'Hadar fighters. Port Bow, sir." Commander Warren's voice broke the confusion.

"Load Quantum bays bring Phasers to full strength and fire.." se Ranor gave the order without pausing for a breath.

"Sir.. they are targeting the Light cruiser." Jaxa shouted out.

"Let's move to provide cover," Eshi looked over to William Warren his operations officer. "Report."

The Aberdeen moved to provide cover as she launched four Quantum torpedoes scoring direct hits on the Jem'Hadar fighters the Light cruiser had taken serious damage in the second attack.

"Captain, we have them but that ship is going to blow."

"Course, Tango 1, 4.. Go!" se Ranor gave the instinctive order to get the Aberdeen clear of the battle scene.. clearing away seconds before the light cruiser ignited in thousands of bits of fire. The Aberdeen jumped into warp and continued onto Starbase 72. The Damage teams had begun the minour repairs to the Aberdeen, but a foreboding feeling that all was not well, overtook se Ranor..

"I am headed to Sickbay, Commander Mills.. you have the CONN."

"Yes, sir." Mills was a dedicated young officer that Eshi had put his faith in he had saved people before the Versailles had been destroyed..it was only fitting that he depended on him now in a time when he couldn't even trust himself. Eshi walked the corridors of the Aberdeen he wasn't completely familiar with the ships redesigned layout but she was a good ship from what Captain Lachcik had informed him.

Eshi walked into Sickbay half expecting to see the corpse of an alien that had carelessly wandered into a Battlezone that had been quartered off by Starfleet but it wasn't in fact it was a complete shock to him what he saw. "Sir, she has severe burns to 60% of her body I can repair it.. but we will need to get her to a better facility for a complete recovery." Dr. Osmol's voice always seemed to either infuriate or comfort him but now he couldn't say anything as he looked at the badly burned body of Morgan Winter.

Eshi had hoped for a quick meeting, and to see why Winter's vessel had slipped so far into the Dominion warzone. se Ranor had taken precautions to ensure that Morgan Winter had been left undisturbed that Morgan Winter had been left undisturbed, if for anything he still felt a deep passion for her. The passing days had left an open wound for Eshi, he had tried to deal with the idea that Morgan was going to return to her business with Tristan..

se Ranor's body ached with the mention of that name, a few months earlier Eshi had tried to prove Karane had been involved with the galactic criminal organization The Consortium known to him bitterly. Layer of the criminal that se Ranor had taken to prison only to have him escape, because of the lax security of Earth defense protocols, Eshi sometimes hated humans more than he hated the Borg, shiftless refusing to take a stand without proper negotiation on the matter, it was his Klingon hertitage speaking again. But that was then and this was now. The doctors had told him that Morgan was going to make a full recovery. He wanted to be there when she did awake.

*She's not the same woman, Drathan she's a totally different person than you knew and loved or was she?* He didn't know hell the only words that they had with one another was how he figured she didn't come to his side even when he was the deathrows of life.

"Captain's Log: Supplemental.. the last 72 hours I have seen my life make sense now that I see the woman I loved more than my life battered and bruised and bloodied by the hands of the Godless, I can only wonder why the fates have forced themselves onto my life Was this the test that the Old Ones spoke of? I am I being tested to see my resolve I don't think I can stand the fact if she dies, how can I exist knowing that the Ch'tre'te of my life is gone." se Ranor shed a tear. He was a man of 37 years yet he felt like he was that younger man that was more in love with any woman than he had ever been even more than Fenna, the thought put into perspective for him.

Captain se Ranor waited in the adjoining from intensive care. He hadn't moved for it seemed like an eternity, while gazing the stars pondering the fates.. the young doctor Osmol approached him once again, so far the news from this man hadn't been acceptable he hated not being in control.

"Captain, Miss Winter is awake and she has asked to see you." Osmol began. "But sir, she's not at full strength, but she understands where she is. She asked for you by your previous name."

"Why wasn't I informed when she awoke, doctor." The control issue burned in him again.

"We had to run tests and she wasn't ready to." Osmol tried to finish his sentence.

"Next time I -expect- to be notified. Now take me to her." se Ranor's face denoted a tone of anger.

"Aye, sir. This way." Osmol allowed se Ranor to walk ahead of him, knowing the fact that he had been in the waiting room for hours he probably had a chance to get a orientation of the layout of the Infirmary.

Eshi and Osmol walked in the ICU room. Morgan was hooked to all kinds of bloody machinery to monitor her vital signs. To Eshi she looked like the incarnate devils themselves. He chose to ignore the comparisons to the Borg to talk to the woman that he now knew loved more than anything.

"I'll leave you two alone.." Osmol stepped out of the ICU. Eshi took a step towards Morgan's bedside.

"Don't." Winter broke the silence, by giving him a command to allow her space.

"You don't look so good." Was the only words he could seem to muster for the moment.

"Neither do you but I'm not complaining about you am I?" Morgan's spirit for a tort independence was untarnished even her weakened state.

"You haven't mentioned it yet."

"Look, Drathan.. I don't need anything from you." Morgan began coldly. "I just want to know why you decided to save my ass again."

"I didn't know you were on that ship." Eshi responded.. not really knowing what she meant..  
>"You saw me burned. I don't want your help. Ever." Winter stared him down it seemed as she was looking into his soul.. and raping it of it of his good intentions..<br>Eshi could feel himself back peddling. "I am Starfleet Captain. I have a duty."

"Duty and honour has never been your strong suit, Okona." Winter scoffed.

"Look Morgan, I did what was required can't you even acknowledge that?"

"Big man. Sorry, Captain. I don't give Fleeters credit, it would look bad for the people I work for."

"And that would be?" Eshi hadn't hoped to open that line, but it opened itself to examination. Morgan looked at Eshi with a look of disdain. "Does it really matter, and why should you care. You haven't cared where or what I have been doing for a long time."

"That's not true, Morgan, and that's not fair of you." Eshi was hurt by her comment, but tried to show himself the better of the battle.

It wasn't to be fair, Captain." Winter responded in her usual tone of defiance.

"I will restate my inquiry then, I expect you to tell me who you are working for, and why you were so far into Dominion territory." Eshi tried to clear the air again by taking more of an authoritarian tone.

"You don't need that information, Captain. Besides, I don't see a lawyer around here. I do believe I am entitled to legal representation before I have to answer any questions."

"That's true, Okay little missy, level with me. This is me talking. Why the hell were you in Occupied Dominion territory? Who were you trying to meet, it must have been somebody pretty bloody important." se Ranor tried to reassert who was in control of the conversation.

"Like I said, Okona, I don't see a lawyer around. So if you will, I am a bit tired." Morgan waved him off feigning exhaustion.

Eshi spent the next two hours trying to decipher what Morgan had revealed to him. She once told him that she often laid encrypted messages in what she was really saying, and it was the responsibility of the receiever to decipher such messages. se Ranor decided to spend a few minutes in prayer, deciding his best intentions were going to be foiled by the guise of the woman, whom he loved or had loved as it looked now. One thing still bothered him more than anything, he had not wanted to upset her with those kind of questions, but the tone of their relationship now seemed to force the issue everytime he had seen her these past few days, it all went back to him not being able to break down the barriers that he had set up himself only a few months ago. Eshi chuckled, *the et tah, is going to have a field day with this.* he thought, his thoughts ranged all around trying to focus on what he thought the Zen'dis wanted from him. All Eshi could focus on was the the woman that was Morgan, what would the Ancients say to her or about her would she fit into the society or train of thought he was trying to live himself.

After spending the night in solemn meditation, se Ranor couldn't resolve the issues that he wanted. He could only sense a gentle kindness from his god, but nothing more.. No guidance, no interpretation, just solemn kindness. Normally Eshi would be content to seek only that out, but he had learned if he wanted to reach a higher spirtual plane he had to try and focus on the intentions of the et tah further. Eshi sat near the window observing the warp field generate a thousand points of light that steaked past the Aberdeen. The chime on se Ranor's office rang out.

"Come in." Eshi called out.

"Captain, Commander Kilari is here to see you." Eshi nodded to to Commander Mills. se Ranor found Mills to be a highly profficient officer. He often found that Mills asked questions to force him to reconsider options he often tended to discredit because of over-confidence.

"Show her in, Commander."

"Aye, sir." Mills responded as quickly as Eshi had accepted. Kilari entered the Ready Room looking at se Ranor in the eyes.

"Doctor." Eshi nodded.

"A watchdog by the door, Captain?" Kilari began.  
>"Not really. Just don't wished to be bothered by mundane business. But I always have time for you. What do you need?"<p>

"Captain, you seem distant of late. I'd say depressed since you took command of the Aberdeen." Eshi seemed to shift in his chair abit

"Is this a evaluation, Doctor?"

"No sir, as a friend..." Kilari looked at se Ranor

"I've been pondering my life, Ro. Trying to decide a direction to take with it. Commanding another Starship was not part of that equation" Eshi responded quietly.

"Sir, you've been in chaos most of the time that I've known you. When your wife died you closed yourself off then. That's the feeling I am getting from you now." Kilari telepathic abilities sometimes annoyed him more than helped him. He hated to admit it, but Rowan was right.

"Remember I told you that about a year ago before Wolf 359, I was serving as a Tactical officer aboard the USS Montana. Well, we found a gate site that was much like the same site that the USS Enterprise had encountered from the remnants of the defunct T'kon empire."

Rowan nodded. "I remember you mentioning that."

Eshi continued. "Our away team came under attack or into contact with a presence of some kind an entity, I would say."

Rowan raised an eyebrow. "That Zendis thing, sir?"

se Ranor punched his PADD and handed to Kilari. "The et tah Zen'dis. He was worshipped by the T'kon as the giver of life, nearly all existing T'kon texts hail him as the supreme being."

Rowan pursued the matter. "And?"

"Well, I know he exists, because he touched me. I am able to speak with him and through him. He has opened my mental awareness. I've done personal research on the ways of T'konian worship, I am one of only a few that can personally contact the et tah and maintain a personal relationship with him. I've adopted it as my philosophy and my foundation for spiritualism. That's why I took the name 'Eshi se Ranor.' It is a T'konian designation meaning 'keeper of the faith.'"

Rowan narrowed her eyes. "A rebirth?"

"Something to extinguish the pain of the man who lived in 'chaos' Ro. Someone now who has to deal with a woman that no longer believes in surviving by the skin of his teeth, instead of dealing fairly.. and living honestly no matter what." those words seemed to impact Eshi more than anything ever had.

"I had wondered what the presence of Miss Winter had on you sir, this part of your life you've always been able to hide what you truly feel, perhaps it is time that you let go of some that pain and anguish, to allow your old self to heal, and die peacefully."

"I can't Doctor not with her here, I love that woman too damn much to forget about her and what has happened between us." se Ranor added quietly.

"But sir, if you don't talk to me, then who will you talk to?" Rowan seemed puzzled by his stance.

"My god, Rowan. He's the only one I know who will listen to the broken man, trying to rebuild himself."

"But, sir." Rowan tried to press the matter.

"Dismissed, Commander." se Ranor abruptly ended the meeting. Kilari knew when se Ranor said 'enough' that he meant it.

"Aye, sir." Kilari walked out of the Ready Room leaving Eshi to reach for the et tah, who hadn't so far offered any answers to him... So much to think about.. So much pain to live with.


End file.
